Ben 10: OmniHero of All Ages
Arc 1 [[A New Era]] One Man's Power Rook is named interim Magistratus following the death of Max. Rook has Blukic and Driba retire his proto-tool, as his focus is on diplomacy instead of police force. The Plumbers' message changes to focus on the protection of the universe opposed to policing out criminals. It is an inspiration as the Plumbers rally behind Rook. Gamma Squad investigate a large Vladat hive. Ben wakes up. Suspiscious Alliances Rista and Jadan arrange a meeting for a former truce. Jadan promises Earth to Rista once he kills Ben 10. Rista does not interfere with Jadan's plans. Rista later betrays Jadan, wounding him and launching an all out invasion on Plumber HQ. Ben and Rook are trapped inside, as Ben is still recovering in the medward, while many assume they are dead. Gamma/Beta Squad attempt to retake Plumber HQ. With the Plumbers busy, Kevin goes to respond to a distress call from Khoros, where Gar is attempting to fend off pirates. Chaos and Order Jadan releases Vilgax and Khyber. Looma thinks Jadan is becoming soft and stages a coup, however, Jadan kills Looma to prove he isn't going soft. Ben and Rook emerge alive. James Roarin is haunted by his imagination of Gwen. Blake and Gamma Squad have to deal with Undertown citizens going all chaos and gamma squad tries to maintain civility and order. Rayona is relieved to find Rook alive and they reconcile. She slowly regains some of her memories. A Hunt Greater Than Any Bounty Khyber wants revenge on Jadan. He returns to his ship, where the Panucian is waiting. Then, he makes his move against Jadan, while making a strange alliance with Vilgax and his armada, who also have a bone to pick with Jadan. The Dogs of War Khyber is outed by Vilgax for killing a Vilgaxian child. Khyber, in a rage, goes to Earth and asks Ben for help. Zed and the Panucian face off. Ben and Khyber end up in a clash with Bellwood suffering. Rista overtakes Undertown as the aliens evacuate to Bellwood. Alpha Squad is called in to help. There is an assassination attempt on the Magistratus, leaving Rayona with a concussion and amnesia. She does not know who she is, and she is not in love with Rook anymore. Manny and Helen get drunk on a bridge. Manny falls off and becomes paralyzed. Helen holds him still in the water, but Manny tells her to let him die. She refuses. Here We Remain A new villain emerges, Umbra, a merciless and cold like demeanor (played by James Spader) who begins taking people out on his list. Many people on his list ask Ben for help. Manny is depressed, in his wheelchair. Helen vists him. Attack of the Magistratus Rook and the remaining Plumbers go into Undertown to fight the Vladats. Ben searches for Jadan, as the Vilgaxian armada invades Earth, not for Earth, but for Jadan. Kevin talks to Manny, making him inspired. Manny regains use of his hands. Helen tries to talk to him but Manny can't. The Night Vilgax Was Slain Vilgaxians and Jadan's army have a large battle in Los Soledad. Rista and Rook have a confrontation. Vilgax is slain, ending his years of intergalactic terror. Jadan is wounded and retreats. Manny hangs himself. Ben finds his body, and breaks down crying. Kobir is wounded in the battle. Kevin finds him and smiles before knocking him out. Later, Helen finds out. She becomes depressed. End of the episode is Kevin showing Kobir tied to a chair. Extermination Rook foils the Vladats terragenesis process, but Rista and the Vladats are invading Bellwood! With Jadan recovering from battle, Ben deals with the Vladats once and for all! Ben torture sequence against Kobir. He breaks off his finger, cuts a hand off, stabs an eye out, slices him up. He takes pictures with a polaroid to send to Jadan. Kevin watches and fears Ben is going down a dark path. Lurking The Vladats are done with. Ben is trapped as Whampire. Jadan's forces are defeated and the Vilgaxians leave Earth. Jadan is missing, which leaves Ben anxious. Rook reorganizes the Plumbers. Shocking death at the end by Jadan. (Rook and Kevin). Blake and James share a drink together and reflect on everything that has occured. They leave the bar to get mugged by two human thugs and both are killed. Suicidal Democracy End of Jadan arc. Ben slaughters Jadan, getting Justice for his loved ones loss. A Vladat outbreak occurs in Plumber HQ when it is revealed one of the Plumbers was bitten. Ben gets bitten (cliffhanger). Post Credit Scene Gwen wakes up. Cut to black. ARC 2 Episode 1 Ben wakes up in a Galvanic Mechamorph ship. He fights off two evil lackeys and realizes his Omnitrix is gone, he is weak and is struggling to move. He is rescued by Gwen and Kevin. Gwen explains everyting to him when they get back to Plumber HQ: Malware captured Ben and put him in dormant state over a year ago; everyone thinks he is dead. The Vladats never invaded Bellwood; Jadan never came to Earth. Ben asks if Julie is alive. Ben reunites with Grandpa Max, Rook and Julie. Gwen and James are together still. Blake is still leading Gamma Squad. I\\e. Episode 2 Ben, Gwen, Kevin go to see Azmuth. Ben is enraged with Azmuth, allowing them to be subdued for over a year. Azmuth says Malware is a great threat. Ben and co. return home, but deal with some bounty hunters who try to rob their ship. Ben and Gwen reconcile. Ben asks what the last true memory of his was. Gwen doesn't know. Episode 3 Ben returns to the public eye and calls out Malware. He has to deal with the media. He goes to see his parents. Malware is defeated. In another galaxy on another Galvanic Mechomorph ship, Jadan is there, in the simulated world. With the defeat of Malware, the simulator shuts off. Jadan's eyes flicker open: "Ben Tennyson". He says. Episode 4 Ben's Omnitrix was affected by Malware, freeing over 10 aliens who gained consciousness. (composed of Big Chill, Armodrillo, Shocksquatch, Four Arms, Jury Rigg, Gutrot, Cannonbolt, Wildmutt, Bullfrag, Echo Echo, ChamAlien, Fasttrack) Ben and Kevin manage to recover Jury Rigg and Wildmutt. Episode 5 It is revealed that Big Chill, Shocksquatch have teamed up and stealing resources from the quarry for a devilish plan. Episode 6 Cannonbolt, Echo Echo, Fasttrack, ChamAlien are all recovered in four seperate mini missions. Episode 7 Remaining aliens (Armodillo, Four Arms, Gutrot, Bullfrag) band together to fight off Ben. Episode 8 New story arc introduced. (Incurseans invade Saturn colony; Kevin begs Ben to help as Alanna is there) Episode 9 Episode 10 End of Incursean arc. Post Credit Scene: Jadan lands on Khoros. He slaughters Gar and Looma and the entire royal family. His son joins him as Jadan declares Khoros as his. Next, he says, is Earth. Arc 3 Composed of 3 different chunks: Part 1: Ben goes to Ledger Domain to help Charmcaster in the fight against Adwaita and her ressurected Father, Spellbinder. Part 2: Aggregor breaks out of Incarecon and wants Kevin dead. However, it is revealed Aggregor's genetic mutation has given him only days to live, so Aggregor goes mad and wants the Omnitrix. He blows up Bellwood, leaving hundreds dead. Ben inspires the people that they will rebuild (Omnitrix City). Part 3: A mysterious alien is causing people to go missing. Inspired by Stranger things. Ben = Hopper. Eleven=small celestialsapien child. Arc 4 Part 1 Jadan invades Earth after training his army and creating an empire. Arc 5